starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aedus/Xerxes
Isn't he Aedus/Xerus? PsiSeveredHead 13:59, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Not owning the game, I wouldn't know for sure. The Aedus/Xeres was taken from wikipedia, which now lists him as Aedus/Xerxes or something. Perhaps this was a typo on my part, but I haven't come across a Xerus spelling-seems too similar to Zerus anyway.--Hawki 20:58, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Aedus' Gender Why is Aedus listed as female? From the in-game dialogue their gender isn't mentioned, and with Xerces said to have "died" the archon being referred to as male multiple times by protoss characters would make have you assume it's the result of two male protoss merging? It could of course be simply an error of dialogue (considering the quality of said dialogue this is hugely possible) but it seems like unless it's mentioned in the manual for insurrection the evidence is against Aedus being a female protoss-- 08:43, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :I think that's from the manual. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:11, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Is there anyone with a copy of the manual to check? From quick searches it seems like they're very hard to come by. Another point i just found is that both Aedus and Xerxes are male names, though so it seems odd they'd do the research to find those names but use them for the wrong genders 08:57, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I couldn't find the manual, but the entire thing is stored at StarCraft Legacy. Xerxes was described as male, but Xerus was never given a gender. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:57, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::: Then would the evidence provided warrant a change on the page itself to both male? If not, it seems like it should be changed to remove the genders completely to reflect that 10:32, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::We know Xerxes if male and we simply don't know for Aedus. That's what the evidence shows. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:13, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::: I'd disagree that the evidence doesn't show that, but it's not really solid enough to say as fact, yes. Should the archon itself be labelled male considering it's called as such by the protoss in the campaign or is that not techncially applicable considering it's a ball of energy? 08:03, May 21, 2016 (UTC) So just checked my copy, Xerxes is referred to as male. Aedus/Xerxes is given a male pronoun. Aedus is never given a gender past the "being deeply in love with Xerxes" part, which doesn't directly confirm anything. So I think what we have now is best given the information we have. Subsourian (talk) 16:17, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Considering Xerxes "dies" to make the archon and Aedus is supposed to be the "dominant personality" wouldn't you assume the archon's gender would be the same as Aedus'? 09:40, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Genders Part 2 So in response to anon, what's the evidence of Aedus's gender? Going through the game a few times, the state of Aedus and Xerxes is only explained in the last protoss mission, where Edullon genders Xerxes and the archon. In order to comment, we'd need something stating the gender of Aedus. If the evidence is that the archon is gendered male and that would imply both are male, we'd need something to confirm that's the case in protoss society. Subsourian (talk) 13:31, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :Given that the conciousness of Xerxes is stated to have "died" when forming the archon and Aedus is the dominant personality, doesn't it stand to reason that the archon being male directly implies that Aedus, too, was male? From there, Aedus is a male name of irish origin so i'd say that's even more evidence on top? I personally briefly spoke with the director of Insurrection a while ago, and while he didn't give an answer to that particular question he did state that blizzard had full control over the story's development process, if that's any kind of relevance to this 12:35, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::So this goes into a weird area, because after that Demoich continues to talk about how the two halves fell into loathing with one another and their love fell apart. I always felt this was open to interpretation on what it meant when Xerxes "died," because to say everything that was Xerxes gave way to Aedus makes no sense since Aedus/Xerxes recognizes his old friend, mentions memories of them fighting together, and still expresses feelings of friendship toward him and his daughter. The way I interpreted Xerxes "dying" was that the two halves gave way to the whole that was Aedus/Xerxes, and neither side actually liked what they became. ::Again this is interpretation and not canon, but it does show that there's some grey area there and that it's probably safer to infer gender from that. If you could get the director to comment either way on that that'd totally be the final say though, since we still consider Insurrection to be semi-canonical at least. Subsourian (talk) 12:45, September 13, 2016 (UTC)